golden girl
by fanfic116
Summary: Betty Cooper is riverdales resident golden girl or is she betty is struggling with everything and is sent away but the gang is to the rescue
1. Chapter 1 golden girl

**golden girl**

 **Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper is Riverdales golden girl next door or is she?**

 **Riverdale has never been the same since Jason Blossom's brutal murder and since Hal Cooper was found to be the black hood. Everyone in riverdale tries to act like nothings wrong but the one person that is acting the most odd is Betty Cooper and everyone noticed it started with small things like not wanting her vanilla milkshake at pops with the gang, not wearing her iconic ponytail, over summer break she always declined going to pops but her birthday was coming up in a week and her Veronica Archie and Jughead had already planned going to greendale lake and she felt bad cancelling**

 **~~*BETTY'S POV*~~**

 **With everything that's going on I feel like the darkness is slowly and painfully taking over and Polly and mom are not helping I'm 99.9% that mom has joined the weird farm cult, my family is obviously crazy and so am I jug was wrong I'm mental i mean just look at me my ribs are showing because I can't eat my eyes are purple and swollen because I can't sleep and my hair is just a mess because I can't be bothered to tie it up I haven't heard from Juggie in a week I'm sure he's just busy with serpent business technically I'm serpents queen but I doubt I'd be much use to the serpents anyway I've found a job at a club just being a waitress/bartender/dancer I don't really want anyone to know because the uniform is a little well like the one I wore to take down Chuck I've made some 'friends' just some other waitresses and waiters but I really don't want people to know they will just judge me for it**

 **Archie Veronica and Jughead are at pops**

 **There was an awkward silence but we all knew what we all where thinking Veronica broke the silence**

 **"** **So... has anyone heard from B this week?" Archie shook his head Jughead stayed silent then said "she has stopped showing up for serpent meetings" "WHAT?!" Archie and Veronica cried at the same time "why would she be going to serpent meeting's in the first place?" Archie asked "oh she didn't tell you?, shes serpent queen or isn't I don't know she's never around anymore" "Jug how dare you let her become a serpent" Archie yelled at Jughead "it wasn't my fault she agreed I don't control her brain arch but at the moment god knows what she's thinking" "jug... I think we should go over to Betty's place and see what is going on for our selves ...I do-" "archiekins no we will see Betty tomorrow for the trip for her birthday we shouldn't disturb her since it is 11:47 at night" Veronica muttered to Archie "fine but I'm picking her up an hour earlier tomorrow and I'll pick both of u up two hours earlier then" Archie got up before anyone could say anything**

 **The next day**

 **Archie pulled up at Betty's place after picking up Jughead and Veronica as they went to ring the doorbell the door flew open Alice Cooper stood holding two babies there was an awkward silence in the air until Archie spoke up "umm… hi there Mrs Cooper were here for Betty" "Betty doesn't want visitors at the moment" then a small broken voice spoke up from behind Alice "mother it's ok I'm expecting them I will be back at nine-ish have a good day on the farm" when Betty came into view the gang where shocked, she looked like a ghost pale and skinny and messy hair**

 **They got into the car and Archie wasn't in a good mood "Betty where the hell have you been all summer?!" "In my house" "Betty…"**

 **"** **Look guys I get it i look awful" "B you don't look awful" Veronica said "yes I do and also you all think I've gone mad which is probably true...I-" "Betts you don't look awful you are gorgeous in every single way and your not mad" Jughead reassured "but you can tell us what's going on" Veronica "no I can't" "Betty we are supposed to be your best friends you can't trust us I've known you all your life I know when something is wrong" Archie said "arch I don't want to talk about it" "fine but you will talk about it at at pops later"**

 **~~~~~~~~Betty's pov~~~~~~~~~~**

 **They won't want to be friends if I tell them the truth they will think Im mad**

 **~~~~~~~at the lake~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"** **Something is clearly bothering Betty she hasn't smiled all day" Veronica said to Jughead and Archie "well she said she's talk at pops so we will find out at pops" arch said 'Hey Betts wanna head over to pops now' jug shouted to Betty across the lake and then whispered to arch and Ronnie 'the sooner we know the better'**

 **~~~~~~~~~at pops~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **'** **Hey kids are you'll good, will it be the usual' pop Tate said cheerfully 'yes ple-' jug started 'the usual for V arch and Juggy but just some fries for me' Betty said, 'b are you sure you look hungry' Veronica said as pop walked to the kitchen 'no I'm fine-ring ring ring-one second I need to talk this call'Betty said and walked out of the booth to take her call they all opened the window slightly to listen**

 **~~~~~~~~~Betty's POV~~~~~~~~**

 **I looked down at my phone and saw that it was ally from work 'Hey al what's up' 'Betts where are you I'm coming to pick you up for work' 'oh yeah i forgot I have a shift tonight can you bring me something to wear please' 'of corse Betts' 'I'm at pops chock lit shop pick me up in fifteen' ' K see you soon' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 golden girl

**tease**

 **'** **Since when does Betty have a job?' Archie asked 'I don't know she's never mentioned it what I want to know is who 'al' is' Veronica said then Betty walked back in and sat down and started nibbling 'so when did you get a job ' Archie said and got Betty's attention 'what are you talking about' 'don't play dumb we heard you talking to 'al' Veronica said then a raven haired 19 year girl with loads of tattoos with loads of other females and four men with huge muscles fallowed after causing everyone to turn there heads then a beautiful short blonde woman finally saw Betty and came over and said "Betts there you are hurry up we are gonna be late you'll have to get changed in the car' 'yes I'll be out in a second just wait for me in the car' then all the people left and got into three black jeeps 'guys I'm sorry but I have to go' Betty said in a hurry as she ran out to the car, the gang were in shock 'we are gonna follow her right?' Ronnie asked 'yup' arch and jug said in unison and they put $20 on the table and got in Archie's car and followed to three jeeps to a club in green dale called tease they went in and sat down at the back trying not to be seen by anyone they were are looking around for Betty when the music stop and the curtains flew open with loads of girls and boys dressed like hookers lead by Betty who was wear a black lace crop top and mini skirt with dark makeup on and black stilettos making her four inches taller arch jug and Ronnie were all shocked to the bone that the innocent sweet girl next door could dress and act like that then Betty saw them and the smirk quickly faded from her face and she walk to a table full of collage boys and took their order and then walked over to the kitchen get wolf whistled at by loads of different men and woman then she shouted across the club to a girl dance on a pole 'Brit I'm taking a break' then walked over to where arch Ronnie and Jughead were sat and stiffly said 'outside now' and they walked into some dark back alley and Betty said 'what the hell are you guys doing here!' 'You know we could ask you the same thing B' Ronnie said 'I'm working' Betty said as she fiddled around in her pocket turned around lit a cigarette and turn back around 'put that out now Betty why the hell are you smoking' 'to escape to get away you don't understand' Betty took a long puff of her cigarette then sighed and dropped in to the ground 'Betts talk to us' Jug said 'I have five minutes left of my break so what do you want to know' 'as if we are letting you go back in there' Archie said sternly 'why not i work there' 'why are you working here you know wearing that' Veronica asked 'to escape from Home and to get money for cigs and shit' Betty explained 'why do you need to escape from Home' Jughead asked 'I can't say look my breaks over you can stay but I'm on in a few minutes and you will just judge' 'ok let's go back in' they went and sat back at the table and Betty ran into the back then came on stage with three other beautiful woman 'Welcome to tease hope your having a good night' ally said then you all walked to their own pole and danced get money thrown at them the gang were mortified that Betty was doing this 'get her down now archiekins' Veronica commanded Archie got up and walked over to where Betty was and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club 'ARCH IM GONNA LOOSE MY JOB THANKS TO YOU!' 'Good' Archie said 'GOOD?!' Betty tried to go back in but Archie picked Betty up and put her in the car and got in with Jughead and Veronica following behind the ride to Betty's was mostly silent Betty crying silently as they pulled up at Betty's house Archie said 'go rest now Betts we will talk tomorrow at school 'Betty got out of the car and shockingly didn't go through the front door but climbed the drain pipe and sat on the roof and cried Archie took Veronica back to the Pembroke but jug climbed onto the roof and sat next to Betty who collapsed into his arms and sobbed**

 **'** **Juggie I'm sorry I'm so sorry' 'Betts it's ok I just wanna know why' 'I just i ... my mom has joined a cult for fucks sake she's never home I can't cook I just feel like the darkness is taking over I just feel numb' 'Betts stay with me in the trailer I-' 'no I have to stay here for my mother juniper and Dagwood polly ' 'at least stay tonight please' 'ok but what about F.P.' 'he will want to help' 'ok' they walked back to sunnyside trailer park and sat on the sofa Betty dropped of to sleep in no time jug sat at the table and worked on his novel it was about mid night when jug hear a motorcycle outside and walked out to see his dad pulling up 'Hey son sorry I'm late had to rap up some stuff with Toni and sweet pea at the bar what are you doing up?'FP said 'Betty's inside asleep on the couch you know how I explained that she was acting weird well turns out she works as a stripper she's smoking alice joined some weird cult she's in a bad state I let her stay over but she won't eat anything she's really pale and I do t know what to do I-' 'jug it's fine let me try and help'**


	3. Chapter 3 golden girl

**bye bye betty**

 **~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~**

 **Betty woke up to the smell of bacon she opened her eyes and realised she was in F.P.'s trailer and not on her own sofa in which she spent most of her nights now 'morning sunshine' jug said cheerfully 'what time is it?' '11:30' 'shit were gonna miss 1st 2nd and 3rd period' 'it's ok I called and let them know you were gonna be late, bacon?' 'No thanks' 'Betts you haven't eaten in two days i can hear your stomach grumbling eat some please for me' 'fine' and Betty picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled at it gingerly 'can we stop at my house on the way to school to get something for me to wear' 'sure thing Betts let's go now' They got on the back of jugs motorcycle and rode to Betty's house when they got there the door was unlocked and Polly was playing with juniper and Dagwood on the couch 'BETTY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN' 'sorry pol I stayed over at Veronica's house'betty whispered then ran upstairs before Polly could ask anything else and got changed into a blue dress and a blue cardigan tied her hair into a ponytail and wiped the red lipstick off got her bag from the door and ran outside and got on the back of jugs motorcycle by the time they got to school they were already 2 and a half hours late Betty had English class with was already half done the walked into to the class and took a seat next to Kevin 'Betty why are you so late'Mr halford asked Betty muttered something under her breath 'what was that miss Cooper?' Mr Halford asked 'didn't really want to be here sir so I'm gonna leave bye bye' and Betty walked out of the class leaving everyone shocked and chuck whispered to Cheryl 'guess dark Bettys come out to play' when class was over Kevin Veronica and Archie tried to find Betty they eventually started walking towards the Blue and Gold thinking it's the only place Betty will be when they got there Betty was already having a break down crying and throwing papers around the room 'Betty... BETTY STOP' Bettys head snapped up to see Archie Veronica Kevin and Jughead looking shocked 'Betty what's going on talk to us now' Jughead took a step forward in attempt to get closer to Betty but she took a step back 'Betty' Jughead sighed Betty fell to her knees sobbing 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I can't deal with it' she got up 'I need some fresh air' she walked out with Kevin Jughead Archie and Veronica trying to see where she was going she walked to the back of the bleachers and lit a cigarette after a few minutes she decided she wasn't gonna sit back there forever it was lunch and since it was the hottest day of the year everyone was eating outside so she decided to go home she lit a new cigarette and walked through the courtyard where everyone was eating lunch Jughead and the gang saw her and walked over to her 'Betty you can't smoke in school' Veronica said quietly 'yeah well I'm going home anyway I'm not in the mood for school' and she continued to walk home when she was home she was greeted by a very drunk Alice Cooper 'Elizabeth why aren't you in school' Alice slurred 'I um didn't want to stay I-' Betty was cut of by a hard slap across her face causing her to fall to the ground 'your a disgrace like your father' Betty ran upstairs to her room she felt a warm drip on her foot looked down to her hands and realised that she had broken the skin and had four creasant moon scars she decided to go to sleep knowing she hasn't got enough energy to deal with her mother**

 **The next morning Betty had come downstairs for breakfast but Polly was at the bottom of the stairs and mouthed 'I'm sorry' Betty opened her mouth to ask Polly what was going on but two large men and a woman she recognised from the sisters of quiet mercy as sister wood house 'no' Betty said trying to make this all be a dream but the men grabbed her and carried her out side and threw her in the back of a van**

 **A week passed and no one had heard from Betty assuming she was hiding in her bedroom from everyone the gang went about their normal activity's it was Friday lunch and they were sat at their table when Cheryl Blossom came up to them 'party at archs tonight be there' 'it's not a party Cheryl just a small get together' Archie said 'whatever well I'll be there at eight'**

 **~~~at Archie's house that night~~~**

 **'** **Well this is boring I say we play a little game of truth or dare' Cheryl suggests 'ok' Veronica said 'we can ask you Twitter followers for dares' so Cheryl sent a tweet out and within a minute she had over a hundred replies and also a few extra guests including Josie Reggie dilton Jughead Toni sweet pea fangs and chuck they all sat down in the living room and started the game for the most of it it was someone kiss someone drink this**

 **About an hour past it was getting late so they all decided to do one massive dare together and the dare they got was to break into the sisters of quiet mercy pretty much all of them were drunk apart from sweet pea Jughead Archie Kevin and Veronica after a lot of persuading they all started to walk to the tunnel Kevin Veronica and Toni used to rescue Cheryl 'guys are you sure we should do this' Archie asked 'don't be such a pussy Andrews' Reggie said. 'fine'**

 **~~~~~~~~Bettys POV~~~~~~~~~**

 **I'm not sure how long I've been in here it's awful locked up all day doing awful chores wearing this uncomfortable uniform I'm so angry to how Polly would let mom sent me away I'm even more upset that Juggy hasn't rescued me I'm sure the detectives him would have worked out where i am by now but maybe he doesn't care 'Elizabeth film time up now' sister wood house yelled through the door Betty got up and made her way to the film room silently crying hoping that somehow someone will rescue me**


	4. Chapter 4 golden girl

**'** **Right minions when we get through the tunnel take a left turn and go down a corridor then there will be a set of double doors through there is the film room we need to go in there and take a selfie to prove to my followers we did the dare'cheryl shouted at everyone they started to make there way silently to the film room but they were spotted by a nun and before they knew it an alarm was going off and all the doors where being locked and there were children being lead out of the film room they tried to hide but a small voice muffled by tears whispered 'Juggy?' They all turned around to see Betty 'Oh my god jug' she screamed crying 'please you have to help me' 'Betty..' Betty ran over to jug he cupped her cheeks lovingly and passionately kissed her on the lips he could still taste the salty tears 'Juggy please help me my moth-' she was cut of by a hard hit round her head causing her to fall to the ground by a guard followed by another guard Betty tried standing up but her knees where shaking toni stepped forward to help her up but the guard pulled her away and threw her to the floor and started kicking her then chuck Reggie Jughead and Archie tried to get the guard off of Betty but the guard was like three times the size of them and pushed them to the side And carried on hitting Betty 'HELP... please' Betty sobbed betty was black and blue and bleeding from her head and was barely conscious sweet pea and fangs started to attempt to get the guards away whilst the girls ran out to Betty and tried to get her up Kevin ran over to Betty as well then they heard lots of slamming doors and children screaming Betty was half awake but in lots of pain she was fully alert when she heard the footsteps 'no no no sister wood house she'll take me' Betty cried 'Betty we aren't gonna let anyone take you' Toni reassured then the doors slammed open and a nun walked in followed by two other nuns 'get the girl' sister woodhouse commanded then the two other nuns got a hold of Bettys arms and started dragging her out but she was resisting screaming and kicking 'PLEASE! ...Help help jug please v arch' jug finally got out of the guards grip and rushed over to Betty who had managed to get away from the nuns and was wishing this was all a dream sweet pea got his pocket knife and walked up to the guard who was trapping Reggie chuck and Archie and punched him in the face with brass knuckles knocking him out Archie and Reggie went to help Josie Cheryl Toni and Veronica whilst chuck and sweet pea ran over to where jug and Betty went the nuns threw Betty in her cell she fell hitting her head on the floor knocking her out she lay unconscious on the ground struggling to breath 'BETTY Jughead where are you'chuck and sweet pea screamed after a minute of running they found a cell marked Elizabeth Cooper and Betty lying unconscious and bleeding 'How can we get in an where the hell is jughead 'CRASH!' A sound of a door banging down and F.P. and his serpents the guards ran away the nuns had already left to tend to other children 'dad what are you doing here?'Jughead asked F.P. 'fangs called where's Betty' F.P. said 'I don't know we all need to split up and find her Cheryl and Toni took the west wing Reggie Archie and Josie took the south wing and jug went with his dad and took the east wing eventually Cheryl and Toni found a office and saw 'ELIZABETH COOPER room 246' so they ran towards her room yelling her name 'she's here but I don't know how to get her out' chuck explained Cheryl ran back to get F.P. and chuck tried to find some keys but there weren't any Cheryl returned with F.P. who kicked the door down and tried to get Betty to wake up but she wouldn't so he picked her up and shouted 'SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE' he carried her into where everyone was sat waiting 'someone call an ambulance' 'what why' jug asked**

 **Then F.P. came through the doors holding Betty 'Betty wake up please' Veronica cried but she wouldn't finally the paramedics and Sheriff Keller arrived the paramedics rushed Betty into surgery she was in a coma for a week Jughead never left her bedside he sat holding her hand hoping she will wake up soon she had a broken leg a fractured wrist and cuts and bruises everywhere he was beginning to lose hope until her hand moved her eyes slowly opened 'Jug' she said weakly 'Betts stay still I'm going to get a doctor' 'why where am I?' 'In hospital Betts you where at the sisters of quiet mercy and we got into and got you out but you got a little beat up in the process' 'we? Who else' 'chuck Reggie arch Ronnie Toni Cheryl Kevin Josie fangs and sweet pea dilton was gonna come but he wussed out and left and my dad and some serpents came and saved you I'm gonna go get a doctor Betts and let everyone know you're awake' jug walked out and got a doctor the doctor walked in 'hello there Betty I'm doctor freeman' 'whose Betty?' Betty asked the doctor was worried she had short term amnesia from the beat 'your betty' 'oh ye I am sorry doc I got confused' Jughead was out in the waiting room letting everyone know Betty is awake no one had bothered to let Alice know that Betty was in hospital doctor freeman came 'I need to speak to Elizabeth's guardian urgently' F.P. stood up 'why I'm her guardian' ' Mr. Jones I was just in Bettys room I said hi Betty I'm doctor freeman and she asked me who Betty was I'm afraid she has lost her memory' 'are you sure can I see her please' F.P. asked 'sure right this way' the doctor led F.P. to Bettys room 'I will give you some privacy' the doctor left F.P. knocked on Bettys door 'come in' 'F.P.!' Betty said cheery 'hey there kiddo you remember me?' 'Yes of corse why wouldn't I?' Fp sat down on the chair next to Bettys bed 'well Betty doctor freeman just said he came in earlier said your name and you asked who Betty was he thought you had amnesia but you remember me so I'm a little confused' 'oh yeah I was just a little confused i guess is my mother here?' 'no i assumed she sent you away so i didn't tell her' 'yes she did but only because i have been acting out she hasn't done anything but she will send me back' 'i won't let that happen''i can stay?' 'yes you can stay'**


	5. Chapter 5 golden girl

**Betty stayed in hospital for a week, the doctors were worried because betty was experiencing episodes of memory loss and confusion the doctors waited to say anything incase it just wore off but they began to suspect it was serious. so the next time FP who was registered as Betty's legal guardian as Betty refused to have anything to do with Alice**

 **'** **morning Elizabeth, Mr Jones can i have a word whilst the nurse check's Elizabeth vitals' Doctor Halford asked**

 **'** **sure be back in a min betts' FP said**

 **they walked out of Betty's room and into the corridor**

 **'** **what's up doc?' FP asked**

 **'** **well i'm afraid it's not good news, Elizabeth seems to have a condition where she has episodes where she forgets everything but will regain memory as if falling asleep and waking up' Doctor Halford explained**

 **'** **how long will these episodes last?' FP asked**

 **'** **we aren't quite sure the longest noted one was an hour'**

 **'** **does Betty know about this?' FP asked**

 **'** **would you like to tell her or me?'**

 **'** **i feel like you would explain it better than i could'**

 **they went back into Betty's room**

 **'** **Morning Elizabeth I'm afraid I have some bad news'**

 **'** **What is it?'**

 **'** **You have a condition where you have episodes where you forget everything as quick as falling asleep the you in a way wake up and remember everything apart from what happened in the episode'**

 **'** **No no no there has to be a mistake this hasn't ever happened to me'**

 **'** **It has Betts on more than several occasions'**

 **'** **I will leave you two to talk if you need me you know where I am' Doctor Halford said as he left Betty's room**

 **'** **FP?' Betty whispered**

 **'** **Yeah sweetheart?'**

 **'** **I'm scared'**

 **'** **It's ok we'll get through it with the help of all your friends an-'**

 **'** **NO!, Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I just please don't tell anyone I mean I just don't want them to know'**

 **'** **Why not they can help you'**

 **'** **Help me with what, not being a freak?'betty yelled**

 **'** **Betty your not a freak, but you'll be living in the trailer with me and jug, you have to tell jug at least' Fp said**

 **'** **I will I promise FP'Betty whispered**

 **'** **I think you get to leave tomorrow' FP smiled**

 **'** **WHAT?! Really!' Betty squealed excitedly**

 **'** **Yup I need to go get your room in the trailer ready' FP said**

 **'** **Ok see you tomorrow morning ' Betty said**

 **FP was at the wyrm when he got a text from Jug asking to pick him up from pop's she drove to pops and walked in and saw Toni Cheryl Archie Veronica and Jug in a booth in the corner of the diner**

 **'** **Hey Jug, guys i have some news' FP said smiling**

 **'** **what is it?' Cheryl asked**

 **'** **guess who's out of hospital tomorrow!'**

 **'** **OMG really how is she i haven't seen her in a while' Veronica squealed**

 **'** **she's stubborn as ever, this morning i went into and she as practically wrestling with a nurse who was trying to put a UV in her arm' FP laughed**

 **'** **oh yeah she hate's needles i remember in fifth grade she was so scared she made me test her on quadratic equations to distract her' Archie smiled**

 **'** **we have to through her a welcome home party!' Cheryl exclaimed**

 **'** **yeah we can have it in the Pembroke my dad is away on a business trip and my mom would never say no' veronica said**

 **'** **ok how about six tomorrow night she's getting out at twelve if everything goes well tonight,she's making me bring her to pops and then we will come to the Pembroke' FP said**

 **'** **sounds like a plan' Toni said**

 **'** **Jug come one we have to get the trailer ready, see you guys tomorrow'**

 **'** **bye guys' jug said**

 **they got to the trailer and started to decorate Betty's room they put a white framed bed and pink bed sheets a dressing table and a chest of draws with some of toni,veronica and Cheryl's old clothes**

 **the next morning FP and Jughead went to pick Betty up Jughead had to wait in the car park as no one apart from the patients legal guardians so Betty had seen no one but FP for about two weeks and was really excited to see Jug. She was wearing plain grey leggings and a black oversized sweater that was FP's, They made their ay to the truck FP decided not to tell Betty that Jug was coming so it would be a surprise they walked out the front doors and Jughead was waiting in front the truck when Betty saw Jug stood by the truck she ran to him and hugged him**

 **'** **JUGGIE! oh my god i missed you so much'**

 **'** **Betts uhh i missed your gorgeous face i love you'**

 **'** **where do you wanna go betty?' fp asked**

 **'** **POPS!' Betty screamed**

 **they went to pops and ate onion rings and burgers and had milkshakes**

 **'** **can i have another milkshake?' betty asked**

 **'** **betts you've had five and we've only been here for half an hour'FP laughed**

 **'** **is that how long we have been here?' Jug asked**

 **'** **yep and hurry up so we can go get changed for something'FP said**

 **'** **for what?' betty asked**

 **'** **you'll see' FP said**

 **they got back in the truck and drove to the trailer they showed Betty to her room**

 **she got changed into a dark blue skirt and a yellow cropped top that was Toni's they had two hours until the surprise and Jughead had serpent business ut would meet them at the pembroke**

 **'** **FP' betty called from her room**

 **'** **yeah?'**

 **'** **can you come here please?'**

 **FP walked in 'whats up?'**

 **'** **what school do i go to?'**

 **'** **riverdale high' FP sighed knowing Betty was having an episode**

 **'** **where am i right now?'**

 **'** **your home hunny'**

 **'** **this is my room?'**

 **'** **yeah i think you shou-'**

 **'** **oh hey FP when did you come in'**

 **'** **a minute ago you were having an episode are you sure you want to go out tonight'**

 **'** **IM FINE, sorry I'm fine when is jug back?'**

 **'** **he's on his way come sit down and have your pills, halford said after a episode you have to be careful'**

 **'** **fine but only if we can watch cinderella'**

 **'** **of corse kiddo your lucky that was a very mild episode'**

 **they sat on the sofa and watched cinderella for a few minutes before Jug came home then they set off to the Pembroke**

 **'** **please tell me where we are going oooh is it Africa i don't like africa actually i would get stood on by a Elephant tell me tell me tell me tell me pleeeaaasssseee' betty said as FP and Jug laughed**

 **'** **and we're here!'**

 **'** **The Pembroke? wait ahhh VERONICA!'Betty squealed as the ran to veronicas penthouse she knocked on the door, then opened it**

 **'** **Surprise!'everyone yelled**

 **'** **omg guys thank you so much i missed all of you'**

 **'** **wheres jug and FP?' Archie asked**

 **then a two voices from the door answered out of breath 'here' fp said**

 **'** **why do you guys look like you just ran a marathon?' veronica asked**

 **'** **betty raced us here from the truck but she set off before i said go' jug panted**

 **'** **hahaha i won, which means i pick a movie tonight hmm lady and the tramp!' betty giggled**

 **the party went on until around ten o'clock then Betty,FP and Jug left back to the trailer Betty had her first day back at river dale high tomorrow so they got an early night Fp woke up at six and walked into the kitchen and saw betty making breakfast**

 **'** **morning betts how long have you been up?' fp asked**

 **'** **a few hours i couldn't really sleep' betty said**

 **'** **excited?' fp said**

 **'** **yep!'**


	6. Chapter 6 golden girl

**the day past with a breeze,betty had vixen practice after schools she made her way to the gym and waited for the others**

 **'** **hey guys' she said when they walked through the doors all looking angry**

 **'** **hey' some of the mumbled**

 **'** **whats wrong with you guys?'**

 **'** **nothing,right get in formation we need to prepare for homecoming' cheryl yelled**

 **they had a four hour practice they where allowed to go once its perfected**

 **'** **throw her higher veronica' cheryl yelled**

 **'** **betty is going high enough cher' veronica fired back**

 **'** **whatever, practice is over ladies'Cheryl yelled**

 **'** **hey betts you ok your a bit off' Toni asked as Josie Veronica and Cheryl gathered in a circle**

 **'** **excuse me?' betty said**

 **'** **are you ok betty'Josie asked**

 **'** **Betty?' betty said**

 **veronica touched betty's arm**

 **'** **DON'T TOUCH ME' betty screamed and then ran out**

 **'** **ok? ' Cheryl said**

 **Betty had been running for about an hour in her episode she suddenly came out of her episode and found her self in the woods**

 **'** **shit, where am i?'**

 **she pulled her phone out of her pocket she was about to call FP when she heard something behind her she started to sprint but she fell and cut her knee she tried to stand but couldn't get the strength so she got her phone out and scrolled through her contacts she knew she should probably call FP or Jug but she didn't want them thinking he could never be left alone so she stood against a tree and limped to the waters edge and washed her knee then limped painfully though the woods to a road it was dark she decided to call call FP**

 **FP: Betty where the hell are you I've been worried sick**

 **BETTY: Sorry i stayed late practicing cheer ill be home in a bout an hour**

 **FP:Ok hurry up love you**

 **BETTY: will do love you too**

 **betty called an uber and arrived at the trailer in about half an hour she could hardly walk because of her knee but tried to hid it,she walked through the door and went straight to her room and put her pyjamas on her knee was very bruised and the cut was deep but she didn't want anyone to know so she put her robe on that went down to her ankles to cover her knee and then went into the kitchen for diner**

 **'** **hey guys' she smiled through the pain**

 **'** **hey betts' jug said as he kissed her on the lips as she sat down at the table**

 **'** **how was school today guys?' FP asked**

 **'** **fine i guess the janitor had to exterminate some bugs or something so no one was allowed in past five o'clock' jug said**

 **shit betty thought**

 **'** **oh is that so, betty where were you actually?' FP asked**

 **'** **umm i -i umm well i was with cheryl at thorn hill practicing there'betty lied**

 **'** **hows, cheer going then?' fp asked**

 **'** **uh great we are practicing for homecoming' betty said**

 **then betty's phone started to ring it was a group call with Josie Toni Veronica and Cheryl**

 **'** **sorry guy's i need to take this'**

 **BETTY: hey whats up guys?**

 **CHERYL:are you ok betty?**

 **BETTY:what I'm fine why would you ask that**

 **TONI:you freaked out at practice**

 **BETTY: I did?**

 **VERONICA:Yeah you freaked out when i touched you**

 **JOSIE:yeah and then you ran out**

 **BETTY:guys I've got to go see you at practice tomorrow**

 **'** **what was that about betts?' Jug asked**

 **'** **just reminding me I've got practice tomorrow morning at six so I'm gonna get some sleep, night juggy night fp' she said as she limped out**

 **'** **whats wrong with your leg betty?' FP asked**

 **'** **oh nothing just pulled a muscle, any way night' she said**

 **she limped and sat on her bed and tried to fall asleep but struggled. she woke up the next morning FP had already gone to work and jug was still asleep so she looked for some bandages but couldn't find any so she put on a pair of loose leggings that are sort of like baggy pants but not, and a blue hoodie and then went into jugs room, she tip toed to the side of his bed**

 **'** **BOO!' she screamed**

 **'** **ARGH' he yelled**

 **she giggled hysterically as she sat down next to him**

 **'** **that was not funny betts' he smiled**

 **'** **it totally was, now get up we are going to be late' betty said**

 **they got ready and left on jugs motorcycle. Betty had river vixen practice first thing so she didn't get changed as she didn't want anyone seeing her knee, which was a mess, she limped in and saw all of the vixens in uniform apart from cheryl who wasn't there yet**

 **'** **hey betty why aren't you dressed?' Josie asked**

 **'** **i umm pulled a muscle so I'm sitting out, where's Cher?' she said**

 **'** **There is a new girl who is trying out so she's gone to get her' Veronica explained**

 **'** **ok' betty said as she sat on the bleachers**

 **then she heard the door open and cheryl walked through them**

 **'** **wheres the new girl?' Toni asked**

 **'** **On her way, betty why aren't you changed?' Cheryl asked**

 **'** **i've pulled a muscle' Betty said**

 **'** **nonsense go get changed' Cheryl said**

 **Betty went to get changed and just after she left the new girl came through the doors**

 **'** **Ok guys this is the new girl her name is Roman' Cheryl said**

 **'** **hi' Roman said**

 **she was an average hight with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair**

 **'** **we are just waiting for betty then we will get started' Toni said**

 **then Betty who was covering her knee with a jacket came through the door limping**

 **'** **Right betty drop the ja-' Cheryl started**

 **'** **Betty?' Roman said**

 **'** **Roman?' betty said**

 **they knew each other from the sisters of quiet mercy, Roman was in for attempted arson and you know what betty was in for, they where as close as sisters they cried and laughed together until Betty escaped**

 **'** **wait you guys know each other?' Veronica asked as Roman ran up to betty and hugged her**

 **'** **wait how are you here i thought you-' betty said**

 **'** **no thats over now i promise' Roman said**

 **'** **explanations please' Cheryl yelled**

 **'** **umm we met as kids' Betty lied**

 **'** **best friends until i moved away' Roman finished off**

 **'** **ok i hate to break up this happy reunion but we have two hours to practice so places, roman come here so you can watch and i will put you in when your ready and BETTY FOR GOODNESS SAKES PUT THAT JACKET DOWN' Cheryl screeched**

 **betty dropped the jacket and limped into position**

 **'** **oh my god what happened B' Veronica asked**

 **'** **i umm don't know' Betty stuttered**

 **'** **betty that looks serious you can sit out' Cheryl said**

 **'** **no I'm fine' Betty said**

 **'** **nonsense go to the doctor now, i'll call Jughead'Toni said**

 **'** **NO toni don't' Betty yelled**

 **'** **What why not?' Veronica asked**

 **'** **he can't know' Betty said**

 **'** **Look fine i'll take you Betty' Veronica insisted**

 **'** **Fine' Betty said 'Roman secret spot tonight 8' Then she limped out followed by Veronica**

 **'** **Betty let me call andre to give us a ride to the hospital' Veronica said**

 **'** **fine'**


	7. Chapter 7 golden girl

**'** **Look fine i'll take you Betty' Veronica insisted**

 **'** **Fine' Betty said 'Roman secret spot tonight 8' Then she limped out followed by Veronica**

 **'** **Betty let me call Andre to give us a ride to the hospital' Veronica said**

 **'** **fine'**

 **When they got in the car Veronica started asking questions**

 **'** **So B how do you know Roman?' Veronica asked**

 **'** **I said we met as kids' Betty lied**

 **'** **Your my bestie I can tell when your lying' Veronica said**

 **'** **We met in the sisters of quiet mercy' Betty said**

 **'** **Wait Roman went there?' Veronica said**

 **'** **You can't tell anyone v' Betty said**

 **'** **Fine, so what happened to your knee?' Veronica asked**

 **'** **i went jogging yesterday and i fell,don't tell FP or Jug please' Betty pleaded**

 **'** **i won't don't worry come on lets go sort your knee out' Veronica said trying to brighten the mood**

 **they walked in and sat down for a few minutes until a nurse called Betty's name and took her into a room**

 **'** **what can we do for you today Elizabeth?'**

 **'** **i tripped and hurt my knee' Betty explained**

 **'** **lets take a look… this looks painful but not serious i will give you some stitches to hold that cut together' The Nurse explained**

 **'** **ok' Betty said**

 **after they were finished at the hospital Veronica dropped Betty of at sweetwater so she could meet Roman**

 **'** **Betty hey' Roman said**

 **'** **Roman, sit we have a lot to talk about it seems'**

 **'** **yep'**

 **'** **how did you get out?'**

 **'** **i ran away, the sisters systems started to fail after you escaped there were hardly any workers left so i bolted'**

 **'** **i promised that we would get out together though rom'**

 **'** **i know but we got out unharmed thats all that matters'**

 **'** **well i wouldn't say unharmed, due to the so called treatment they gave us i have episodes where i lose all my memory thats what really happened but no one knows apart from Fp and now you' Betty said**

 **'** **Betty i'm so sorry, but i will help you through everything' Roman promised**

 **after a few hours of chatting they said bye and Betty made her way to the trailer but no one was home yet so she limped in and got a notebook from under her bed which is where her and roman had written stuff in whilst they were at the sisters of quiet mercy and then she sat on the sofa and read through it**

 **Then Fp came into the trailer**

 **'** **hey Betts, was school alright?' FP asked**

 **'** **actually, can you sit? i want to tell you something' Betty said**

 **'** **sure, whats up' Fp asked nervously**

 **'** **well there was this girl at the sisters called Roman we were like sisters and she is now a pupil at school' Betty said**

 **'** **That's great! But there is some bad news' Fp said**

 **'** **What?'**

 **'** **Social services have contacted apparently I'm not fit to be your legal guardian'**

 **'** **What are you talking about'**

 **'** **They think you need a specialist carer because of your umm injuries from the treatment'**

 **'** **Im not disabled I don't need specialist care' Betty yelled**

 **'** **I know but it's not up to me, there is this orphanage near your school that are willing to take you'**

 **'** **No I'm not going'**

 **'** **Betty we don't have a choice'**

 **'** **I'm crazy aren't I that's why, you just don't want me'**

 **'** **Betty please, this is hard enough already'**

 **'** **i'll make it easy for you then' Betty said walking into her room and slamming the door**

 **she grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and her notebook**

 **'** **Betts please' FP said walking into her room**

 **'** **no' she said her voice muffled by tears**

 **'** **Betty if i had a choice you know i would let you stay'**

 **'** **would you? i've caused you so much trouble already'**

 **'** **betty'**

 **'** **what else do you want me to do? go to an orphanage what about break up with judge how about this done' Betty said as she sent a text to Jughead saying**

 **BETTY: Jughead, I'm sorry i will always love you but we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend**

 **'** **there now i'll go to the orphanage if you please keep Juggie away' Betty said crying**

 **'** **at least say goodbye to him and let me drop you off'**

 **'** **you can drop me off'**

 **'** **fine let's go, I'll drop your stuff of later'**

 **the ride was silent**

 **'** **we are here'**

 **'** **this actually looks like a prison whats it called?'**

 **'** **burnywood'**

 **'** **i'm sorry FP'**

 **'** **What are you sorry about, I should be the one saying sorry'**

 **'** **that I'm messed up'**

 **'** **betty please your not messed up'**

 **'** **lets go in'**

 **they walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer**

 **'** **Hello?'**

 **'** **hi this is FP Jones, I think we spoke earlier I'm here to drop Elizabeth Cooper off'**

 **'** **ah yes, come through'**

 **they walked through the door and was greeted by a young woman in her twenties with flowing red hair and hippy style clothing**

 **'** **Hello there I'm Lisa, you must be Mr. Jones and Elizabeth!' she said cheerfully**

 **'** **i go by Betty actually' Betty said**

 **'** **oh ok that's wonderful I've read your file, I'm gonna have a chat with you after Mr. Jones, would you like to wait in the quiet room, all the children are out at the park' Lisa smiled**

 **'** **corse' Betty said walking into the quiet room which was a large room with peach coloured walls with paintings of flowers a few bean bags and a piano which Betty learned how to play at the age of 9**

 **'** **Mr. Jones take a seat' Lisa said joyfully**

 **'** **Thanks'**

 **'** **How did Betty take the news?'**

 **'** **Not well, she lived with me and my son Jughead who was her boyfriend but she got upset when I told her and broke up with him'**

 **'** **Well they are very young it's probably for the best' Lisa said**

 **'** **Yeah... I guess'**

 **'** **So Betty is 17 correct?'**

 **'** **Yeah, she is in junior year and goes to Riverdale high'**

 **'** **Ok... could you describe Betty for me'**

 **'** **Well she is a straight-A student, a golden girl takes Adderall daily and her meds from the hospital and before everything happened she had therapy I didn't get a chance to start that again but I think it would really be useful'**

 **'** **Ok we will get that setup, how does she socialize with other kids?'**

 **'** **Great with kids and kids her own age'**

 **'** **That's all fine, well say your goodbyes and we will sort out a time to bring some more of her stuff'**

 **'** **Cool'**

 **FP walked into the quiet room and saw Betty playing the piano**

 **'** **Didn't know you could play?'**

 **'** **Yeah I learned when I was 9, are you going now?'**

 **'** **Yeah came to say bye'**

 **'** **Don't bother just leave'**

 **'** **Ok see you later'**


	8. Chapter 8 golden girl

**'Betty hey I'm Lisa can we have a chat?'**

 **'Sure'**

 **'I'm your social worker, so let's get to know each other'**

 **'Ok'**

 **'So what do you like to do?'**

 **'Write, sing, play piano and dance, I used to train in ballet contemporary and lyrical'**

 **'Cool I play guitar, what about school?'**

 **'well I'm on the river vixens but i plan on quitting same as the blue and gold'**

 **'why?'**

 **'i just can't deal with that at the moment'**

 **'I understand what about your friends?'**

 **'Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller Cheryl Blossom and Juggy i guess but there are lots more just not as close i guess'**

 **'I understand you may be upset, do you think you want to go to school this week or you could stay here'**

 **'could i stay here please'**

 **'of corse but back to school as normal next week' Lisa said smiling**

 **'what are the other kids like?'**

 **'really good sweet nice and quiet, you'll be sharing a room with a girl called Evelyn Evernever'**

 **'where is my room?'**

 **'i'll show you and then when Evelyn gets back she'll give you a tour'**

 **Lisa showed Betty to her room which was quite large it had a swing, balcony overlooking the large garden there was a small bathroom and two four poster beds with silk curtains around them and pink blush satin sheets and two large white closets**

 **'hi, you must be Betty?' a girl about Betty's age with ginger short hair said**

 **'yeah! are you Evelyn?' Betty said**

 **'yeah! i can't wait to become besties!' Evelyn said cheerfully**

 **'yeah me too,Lisa said you'd give me a tour'**

 **'sure follow me!'**

 **they walked out of the room which was the only room on the top floor**

 **'what are the other kids like?'**

 **'well your 17 right?'**

 **'yep'**

 **'so am i, there is one boy who is also 17 his name is Sammy then chloe who is 12 Alex is also 12 then the twins Bethany and Katie who are 7 then Christohper is 5 and Robin is 4'**

 **'what about people who work here?'**

 **'Well you've met Lisa and then there is Mary and Tracy and Kenny'**

 **'what school do you go to?'**

 **'greendale high but next week I'm transferring to Riverdale high'**

 **'i go to river dale high!'**

 **'at least i have one friend there already'**

 **'do you like books?'**

 **'yeah! i'm really into Stephan King'**

 **'ooh i love his books'**

 **'Dinner time is at six want to head down?'**

 **'sure'**

 **'Guys this is Betty our new resident' Lisa said**

 **'hey' Betty said to the kids**

 **a few hours later at the trailer**

 **'hey dad wheres Betts?' Jughead asked**

 **'the government don't believe I'm the best option as betty's legal guardian so she's gone'**

 **'what?! where the hell is she?'**

 **'at an orphanage'**

 **'i'm going to find her' Jughead said walking out and he sent a text to Josie Toni Cheryl and Veronica to meet him at pops**

 **'whats up Donnie Darko' Cheryl said leading the girls in**

 **'Betty'**

 **'is everything alright?' Toni asked**

 **'Apparently the government contacted my dad and apparently he isn't fit to look after Betty'**

 **'Where is she?' Veronica asked**

 **'Some orphanage' Jughead said**

 **'Has you tried calling her?'**

 **'No she text me a few hours ago saying that we can't be together anymore'**

 **'As the number one bughead shipper I can't have that' Josie said**

 **'I'll try call her' Toni said**

 **'Put it on Speaker'**

 **'Hello?' Betty said from the other side of the line**

 **'Betty it's Toni where are you?'**

 **'It's fine I'll be back at school next week. With Evelyn and Sammy'**

 **'Who are they '**

 **'It doesn't matter now I have to go me and Evelyn and Lisa are going to go in the garden bye'**

 **'Betty wait'**

 **Betty hung up the phone**

 **'Shit'**

 **'She said she'd be back at school next week that's good'**

 **'I want to know who Sammy is' Jughead said**

 **'Well Jug did anything seem suspicious recently'**

 **'Well I guess my dad started drinking again and there are pill bottles in Betty's room'**

 **'Guys we should wait until Betty is at school to talk to her'**

 **'Fine'**

 **The next morning**

 **'Morning Betty!' Evelyn said**

 **'Morning Ev'**

 **'What do you want to do today?'**

 **'Not sure'**

 **'How about pops with Lisa everyone else will be at school'**

 **'I'd love that but I don't have any of my clothes'**

 **'Let's go shopping my treat!'**

 **'Ok'**

 **The girls headed out to the shopping centre with Lisa and they bought a new wardrobe of clothes each they bought a lot of hippy styles and flowers which was a new thing for Betty**

 **'Want to head to pops now girls?' Lisa asked**

 **'Yep!' They said**

 **They went to pops and sat down in a booth and ordered**

 **'So how are you finding it so far' Evelyn asked**

 **'Its really nice, everyone is so sweet'**

 **'I'm really excited to go to school with you!'**

 **'Me too Ev are you going to join any clubs?'**

 **'Not sure I don't think so, what clubs do you do?'**

 **'Well I'm the co- writer of the blue and gold with my boyfriend Jughead but I broke up with him yesterday I really didn't want to but knowing Juggy he would try and get me out of burnywood and I'm on the river vixens cheer team but I think I'm going to quit both of them'**

 **'I think I'll try out the river vixens'**

 **'I'll help you with your routine' Betty said**

 **The first day that Evelyn and Betty went to school**

 **'Evelyn you should wear your pink skirt and flowery blue shirt it looks amazing on you!'**

 **'Thanks but only if you wear your long white flowery skirt and matching blue shirt to mine'**

 **'Betts, Evelyn hurry up we are leaving to go to school' Sammy yelled who was also starting at Riverdale High and Lisa was going to give them a lift in her Red car**

 **'Guys can we please wait outside Betty should be coming back today' Veronica yelled at the group that consisted of Cheryl,Toni,Josie,Kevin,Jughead and Archie**

 **'Fine'**

 **Then a Red Car pulled up and Sammy who attracted the girls attention as he was quite handsome got out and opened the back door and Evelyn and Betty got out**

 **'Betty!' The group shouted**

 **'Shit, Sammy they are the people I told you about'**

 **'Just pretend they aren't there baby girl' Lisa said from inside the car**

 **'Come on then' Evelyn said linking arms with Betty**

 **'Betty come here!' Cheryl yelled**

 **But Sammy took Bettys hand and walked into the school with her and Evelyn pushing past the gang**

 **'We have to see principle weather be while everyone else has first lesson so you can avoid your friends a little longer but your going to have to face them eventually' Sammy said**

 **'Says who, come on before they catch up' Evelyn said**

 **They knocked on principle Weatherbees door without knowing that the gang where right behind them**

 **'Betty'Archie said**

 **'Archie, guys hey I have to go but yeah bye' Betty said walking into principal Weatherbee's office with Evelyn**

 **'Stay away from her, or else!' Sammy said before entering Weatherbee's office**

 **'I've set up so at least Sam or Evelyn are in each of your classes Betty, in case you have an episode and all the teachers are aware Betty'**

 **'Thank you principal Weatherbee' Sammy said**

 **'We should get to class' Evelyn said when they walked out**

 **'What do we have first?' Betty asked**

 **'History' Evelyn said**

 **'It's this way' Betty said**

 **They walked in and saw that all Betty's friends were in the class as well**

 **'Sorry we are late sir we where with principal Weatherbee' Sammy said**

 **'Ahh yes of corse your Sammy Evelyn and Betty welcome back, take a seat at the front desk all together'**

 **The lesson finished quickly and they had lunch so they went outside and sat down at a table in the far corner away from a lot of people**

 **'hows your fist day so far then guys?' Betty asked Sammy and Evelyn**

 **'i actually hate it' Sammy said**

 **'me too" Evelyn said**

 **'me three' Betty agreed laughing**

 **'Betty its 12 take your medication' Sammy said**

 **'kk' Betty took the pill bottle out of her bag and had two pills**

 **'i need to go to my locker quickly' Sammy said**

 **'same, be back in a second Betts' Evelyn said**

 **'k' Betty said as Evelyn and sammy walked away**

 **'betty there you are alone finally' Veronica said as the gang surrounded Betty making it so she couldn't run away**

 **'what is going on please explain' Kevin said**

 **'go away' Betty said looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact**

 **'no not until you tell us what is going on' Jughead said**

 **'if you don't go away now Sammy will make you pay' Betty said**

 **'who is Sammy how do you know him and that girl?' Toni asked**

 **'go away' Betty said**

 **'Betty please, we are just trying to help you and get you out of whichever orphanage your in' Cheryl said**

 **'did it ever cross your mind that i don't want to leave there it is my home' Betty said emphasising the word home**

 **'Betty they're brainwashing you, i mean you are wearing hippy clothes, which are quite different from your usual look' Cheryl said**

 **'i thought i told you to stay away from her' Sammy said pushing everyone out of the way**

 **'Betty come on, its ok' Evelyn said noticing Betty was shaking and on the edge of having an episode**

 **'Evelyn i want to go away from these people lets go to class now' Betty said taking Evelyn's hand and followed by Sammy, they sat down in class at the front Betty was acting very strange and was very close to having an episode**

 **and halfway through the lesson she began to have an episode**

 **'Betty?' Evelyn asked noticing Betty was being strange**

 **'who?' Betty asked**

 **'Shit, Sammy!' Evelyn shouted across the room to Sammy**

 **'Betty, come on its me its all good, could you come with me?' Sammy asked**

 **'no,no, no' Betty said before she ran out of the class**

 **'Sammy,Evelyn go' the teacher said realising what was happening and then Evelyn and Sammy ran out after Betty**

 **'wait what's happening' Jughead asked**

 **'Class get on with your work' the teacher said**

 **'no i want to know what is going on' Veronica said walking out followed by Kevin Toni Cheryl Jughead and Archie**

 **'who are you?' Betty was asking Sammy and Evelyn**

 **'its me Evelyn, remember and Sammy' Evelyn said**

 **'remember Lisa said not to overwhelm her so make sure no one else is round' Sammy said**

 **'i don't understand' Betty said**

 **'it's ok how about we sit down come on its ok' Evelyn said**

 **'what the hell is going?' Veronica asked approaching them**

 **'i don't understand whats going on? Who are all of you?' Betty asked**

 **'Sammy get them out of here now!' Evelyn said**

 **'guys leave now before i make you' Sammy said**

 **'we aren't going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on' Jughead yelled**

 **'Evelyn?' Betty said finally coming out of her episode**

 **'Betty! come on we are going home but do the steps first' Sammy said**

 **'here' Evelyn said reaching into her bag and pulling out two pills and giving them to betty**

 **'i am so sorry' Betty said to Sammy and Evelyn ignoring the fact that her friends were still stood in the room**

 **'don't be i am just glad your back baby girl, come here' Sammy said pulling Betty into a hug**

 **'Lisa is on her way for you Betts' Evelyn said**

 **'Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on' Cheryl said**

 **'have they been here the whole time?' Betty asked sammy**

 **'not the whole time…'**

 **'what happened here is nothing, erase it from your minds and you never speak of it again' Betty said**

 **'darlin' its fine lets go home' Lisa said entering the room**

 **'Lisa!' Betty said pulling Lisa into a hug**

 **'hey Lis' did we do alright?' Sammy asked**

 **'you did great dolls! just try to keep people away next time, get back to class you two, be home before dinner tonight' Lisa said**

 **'bye guys' Betty said to Sammy and Evelyn still ignoring the gang**

 **'bye baby girl'**

 **'bye betts'**

 **'she breaks up with me and then a week later she's with another guy' Jughead said to his friends in the blue and gold**

 **'you don't know they're together' Veronica said**

 **'oh please he was calling her baby girl' Cheryl said**

 **'not helping Cheryl' Toni said**

 **'sorry' Cheryl said**

 **'it's clearly for the best, if the government think Betty is best of there then we should leave it' Roman said entering the room**

 **'and what would you know about it?' Cheryl asked bitterly**

 **'the real way me and Betty met was in the sisters of quiet mercy' Roman admitted**

 **'what?' Jughead said**

 **'we were really close and escaped once but we where found and brought back and as punishment and treatment they would inject us with things i don't know what and sometimes one minuet we would be in the garden and then wake up back in our cell and that so called treatment is really bad and damaged our brains and health thats all i can say and Betty may need more help now than me and some of our sisters' Roman said**

 **'Oh my god'**

 **'so instead of trying to get her away from Evelyn and Sammy think back to this morning when they saved her from perhaps dying'**

 **'i call bull' Jughead said as everyone else agreed with him**

 **'Lisa i was so scared' Betty said in the car**

 **'it'll get better doll i promise, want to help me with the kiddies that aren't at school'**

 **'yeah'**

 **'the twins, Christopher and Robin want to watch beauty and the beast'**

 **'count me in' Betty said**

 **'i've set up therapy sessions on a thursday morning, for you if your interested'**

 **'yeah i guess it'll be for the best, Evelyn mentioned something about that taste of Riverdale thing'**

 **'oh yes, it's tomorrow and we all go it's just a nice evening out, the kids love it'**

 **'can't wait' Betty said smiling**

 **they walked through the door and into the garden where all the kids playing in the garden with Tracy and when they saw betty they all ran up and hugged her**

 **'Betty! you-r home' Robin squealed**

 **'Betty' the twins yelled running up and hugging her**

 **'Can you watch beauty and the beast with us!?' Christopher asked excitedly**

 **'that just so happens to be my favourite film come on we can watch it in the film room!' Betty said lifting Robin up and taking Christopher's hand with the twins leading the way**

 **they sat down on the floor with blankets and popcorn**

 **'Betty, why are you home and not at school?' Katie asked**

 **'school was just not very good today katie'**

 **'what happened' Bethany asked**

 **'i got very confused and lost my memory again'**

 **'do you remember me' Christopher asked**

 **'how could I ever forget you my darlings'**

 **'don't be sad Betty, remember i wove you' Robin said**

 **'and i love you too, all of you now come on lets watch the film'**

 **'we are home' Sammy said walking into the film room with Evelyn**

 **'Sammy and evy' Robin said**

 **'want to watch beauty and the beast with us?' Christopher asked**

 **'sure'**

 **after dinner Sammy Betty and Evelyn were sat in Betty and Evelyns room chatting**

 **'thank you guys so much for earlier'**

 **'its fine but you should talk to your friends' Sammy said**

 **'yeah, i can tell you miss them' Evelyn said**

 **'maybe i do anyway are you going to try out for the Vixens tomorrow Ev?'**

 **'yeah, can we go into the garden and can you help me with my routine'**

 **'sure come on' Betty said**

 **'so what did you train in?' Evelyn asked**

 **'Ballet, Lyrical and contemporary'**

 **'cool'**

 **after a few hours of practice they had dinner and went to bed. the next day at school went by without seeing any of Betty's friends but then it was vixens after school and Evelyn's try out so betty was stood in the door way watching**

 **'Ok vixens we have a girl who wants to try out so everyone sit down and we will have you introduce yourself' Cheryl sat in her chair with Veronica, Toni and Josie sat on the ground around her**

 **'okay my name is Evelyn Evernever'**

 **'your that girl who is always with Betty right' Veronica asked**

 **'umm yeah but she doesn't want me to say anything about her'**

 **'start then' Cheryl said**

 **'umm i can't do this' Evelyn said**

 **'yes you can' Betty said entering the gym**

 **'Betty' Cheryl said**

 **'Evelyn do this for Robin you know how much she looks up to you' Betty said**

 **'ok' Evelyn said**

 **Evelyn did the routine flawlessly**

 **'ok welcome to the squad' Cheryl said**

 **'thank you so much' Evelyn said**

 **'yeah, thanks Cher' Betty said smiling 'come on Evelyn we need to get ready Sammy is waiting for us'**

 **'Betty, are you willing to return to the vixens?' Toni asked**

 **'n-n no i couldn't'**

 **'please B' Veronica asked**

 **'fine now i have to i'll see you all at practice tomorrow, come on Ev' Betty said**

 **after Betty and Evelyn walked out Cheryl said 'one step closer to getting Betty back and getting rid of that boy and girl**

 **they got back to burnywood and got dressed betty wore a white flowery maxi dress that Lisa had bought her and Robin was wearing a matching dress**

 **'Betty Betty Evelyn Evelyn' Robin Bethany Katie and Chloe yelled running up the stairs into Evelyn and Betty's room**

 **'whats up girls' Evelyn asked while betty finished curling her hair**

 **'can you do our hair?' Chloe asked**

 **'sure what do you want?' Evelyn asked**

 **'me and the twins want curly hair like Betty's but Robin wants pigtails' Chloe said**

 **'sure, i'll do the twins and Betty can do yours and Robins' Evelyn said**

 **after doing the girls hair they all headed downstairs**

 **'you all look amazing!' Lisa said**

 **'right lets head out then' they were all walking apart from the boys who decided to stay home**

 **they town hall was only ten minuets away so they walked, Lisa was taking them.**

 **'Betty?' Robin said**

 **'yes baby?' Betty said**

 **'can you carry me my legs are sleepy' Robin asked**

 **'sure, come here'Betty said lifting Robin up**

 **when they arrived they walked in and saw that all of Betty's friends were stood in a corner talking**

 **'shit' Betty said**

 **'don't say that thats a naughty word betts' Robin said who was still being carried by Betty**

 **'sorry Robin they are my friends over there see and that one in the hat is my ex-boyfriend' Betty explained to the twins and Robin**

 **'lets go say hi' Robin said jumping out of Betty's arms and running with the twins over to the gang**

 **'hello are you Jughead' Bethany asked Jughead**

 **'yes, why are you asking?' Jughead asked**

 **'well, Betty told us all about you guys and when she is sad she cries and she misses you' Katie said**

 **'wen she crwies i hug her and she tells me I'm like her baby Juliet in heaven' Robin said**

 **'Robin you was not supposed to tell them about remember' Bethany said**

 **'wait how do you know Betty?' Veronica asked**

 **'well she is our bestfwend' Robin said**

 **'girls get back here now' Betty said**

 **'Betty hey' Jughead said**

 **'sorry to interrupt you guys the twins and Robin ran over here for some reason' Betty said**

 **'what are your names?' Veronica asked the girls**

 **'i'm Bethany Betty's favourite I'm 7 this is my twin sister Katie and this is Robin she's 4 and the youngest' Bethany said**

 **'girls go back to Chloe and Lisa' Betty said**

 **the twins ran away but Robin stayed**

 **'Betty is Bethy really your favourite?' Robin asked sadly**

 **'no you are but don't tell any of them that okay, now go back to Lisa' Betty said**

 **'okay love you' Robin said running away**

 **'guys i want to apologise for how i've been recently' Betty said**

 **'it's fine we just want-' Kevin said**

 **'an explanation' Toni finished off**

 **'I understand and i will explain everything-'**

 **'Elizabeth Cooper?!' A voice said from behind Betty she turned around and saw her mom the same mom that sent her away and abandoned her**

 **'mom?!'**

 **'how did you get out?' Alice asked**

 **'Mrs Cooper leave now' Archie said**

 **'did they get rid of it Betty?' Alice asked**

 **'yes and its your fault you murderer' Betty said starting to cry**

 **'i'm leaving i don't want to be in the same room as a slut' Alice said**

 **'Juggie I'm sorry' Betty said**

 **'what are you sorry for, cheating on me with that Sammy person' Jughead said**

 **'what are you talking about I'm not with Sammy, i'm sorry that i was pregnant with your baby and then my mother payed for the sisters to kill it but you don't seem to care so I'm leaving' Betty said**

 **'what?'**

 **'Lisa we need to leave now' Betty said crying**

 **'ok, Evelyn get Chloe and the twins' Lisa said**

 **'whats wrong Betty?' Robin asked as Betty picked her up**

 **'i remembered something not very nice' Betty said**

 **they walked out of the town hall but Jughead and Betty's friends caught up**

 **'Betts wait, i'm sorry i love you please tell me what is going on' Jughead said**

 **'i'll tell you whats going on, i miss all of you but you would never understand, i was pregnant with our baby i tried telling you but you were busy with the serpents to meet up with me all of you were too busy this summer my mom found out and sent me away and they killed the baby, Juliet was her name then the treatment gave me brain damage now i have episodes that could kill me and i am finally in a place where i am happy and they can help me and i have made a new family and i tell you that it is my home but you still try and take me away none of you ever listen so until you learn to listen i will be at my home enjoying myself singing, dancing and playing piano with the kids' Betty said**

 **'come on girls lets go home' Lisa said**

 **when they got home Betty ran upstairs into her room and cried**

 **'what happened?' Sammy asked**

 **'she saw her mother and then told her friends what happened' Evelyn said**

 **'i'm guessing they didn't take it well' Tracy said**

 **'not at all' Chloe said**

 **'i'll go and talk to her' Lisa said**

 **Lisa went up to Betty's room but she'd locked the door**

 **'Betts, can i come in?' Lisa asked**

 **the door unlocked and Lisa walked in and sat on the bed**

 **'am i a bad person?' Betty asked**

 **'of corse not, you are the sweetest little girl, you're so nice to the little kiddies even when they get on your nerves'**

 **'yeah but thats different, i should have told Juggie about the baby'**

 **'well i'm not sure but with everything you've told me there is one place that he and your friends would be right now'**

 **'pops, can i go?' Betty asked**

 **'sure, go ahead'**

 **'can i take Robin, she's my good luck charm'**

 **'as long as you get her a strawberry milkshake' Lisa said**

 **Betty ran into the play room where she knew Robin would be**

 **'Betty are you happy again now? Robin asked**

 **'want to go to pops with me?'**

 **'yes yes yes, but I'm in my unicorn onesie'**

 **'you look cute come on'**

 **they walked to pops and of corse everyone was there looking sad**

 **'we are really bad friends' Archie said**

 **'no I'm the bad friend' Betty said holding Robin**

 **'Betty?!'**

 **'guys hear me out, i did try and tell you that i was pregnant but my mother found out and sent me away and they killed the baby, i should've told you guys i am so sorry'**

 **'she really is sorwy because she loves you all and me but you guys too and she is very sad so you have to make her happy' Roman said**

 **'thank you for that cutie' Betty said sighing**

 **'Betty i still love you' Jughead said standing up from the booth**

 **'she loves you' Robin said**

 **'Robin why don't you sit down over there so my and Jughead and I can have a talk'**

 **'She can sit with us' Cheryl said**

 **'Ok, sit down Robin I'll be back in a second baby' Betty said as her and Jughead walked out of pops**

 **'Betty I'm so sorry'**

 **'Juggy, it was our little girl'**

 **'It was a girl?' Jughead asked**

 **'Yeah, I was going to call her Juliet'**

 **'Betty I still love you'**

 **'I love you too Juggy, but you have to understand that I live in Burnywood and it's my home'**

 **'i do understand'**

 **'are you ready to give Bughead a try?' Jughead said laughing**

 **'i most certainly am' Betty said smiling**

 **'come here' Jughead said and kissing Betty**

 **'i love you'**

 **they walked back in holding hands**

 **'is bughead a thing again?' Kevin asked hopefully**

 **'you bet it is' Jughead said smiling as they sat down and Robin sat on Betty's knee drinking her strawberry milkshake**

 **'Robin, i love your onesie' Veronica said**

 **'Betty told me not to tell you but she has a matching one' Robin said giggling**

 **'oi cheeky' Betty said then Betty's phone started to ring**

 **'Hello'**

 **'Betty it's Christopher'**

 **'Baby why have you got Lisa's phone?'**

 **'I'm scared you need to come home'**

 **'baby take a deep breath and explain whats going on'**

 **'Alex's daddy's here and he hit Lisa'**

 **'I'm coming home, is Sammy or Evelyn there?'**

 **'yeah here i'll put you on to them'**

 **'ok'**

 **'Betty come back and bring the Cops'**

 **'go in to the safe room, is he still downstairs?'**

 **'wait i hear footsteps Betty get the cops'**

 **then the line went dead**

 **'Evelyn? Evelyn!' Betty said**

 **'Betty whats wrong?' Robin asked**

 **'Kevin call your dad and tell him to go to Burnywood House for abandoned Children, by the river' Betty said**

 **'that is an unfortunate name' Archie said**

 **'guys, someones at Burnywood its Alex's dad he's trying to attack everyone i need to go back'**

 **'we are coming with you'**

 **'Betty whats wrong' Robin asked**

 **'we need to go home and help them ok'**

 **they all ran to Burnywood and saw the door open**

 **'Robin stay with Cheryl ok' Betty said**

 **'ok i love you' Robin said**

 **then Betty and the gang apart from Cheryl Toni and Kevin**

 **'lisa!'Betty screamed**

 **'where are they?' Jughead asked**

 **'the panic room!' Betty said running up the stairs followed by Jughead Veronica and Archie**

 **she opened the door to the panic room and saw all the kids but no adults**

 **'Betty!' They all screamed**

 **'your all safe' Betty said running and hugging them**

 **'you saved us' Christopher said hugging Betty**

 **'we need to leave the cops are almost here' Veronica said**

 **'come on darlings' Betty said**

 **they all got outside but Betty saw the light go on in her room**

 **'Ev, someones in our room look' Betty said pointing to their window with dream catches in it**

 **'he may be just a robber' Kevin said**

 **then through the window they saw him looking in Betty and Evelyns wardrobe**

 **'wait, Juliets things are in there' Betty said**

 **then she ran in**

 **'Betty no!'**

 **then Sheriff Keller arrived**

 **'wheres Betty?' he asked**

 **'she ran in and Jughead went after her' Veronica said**

 **then Jughead pulling Betty out of the house appeared and Sheriff Keller went in**

 **'Jughead what the hell?!' Betty screamed**

 **'i am not letting you go in there'**

 **'that man is in my room, where all of Juliets things are,our dead daughter'**

 **'yeah, and i'm not letting you get killed' Jughead said**

 **then Sheriff Keller came out with Alex's dad in handcuffs and a bag**

 **'these are the things he had, I'm going to take him down to the station' Keller said**

 **Betty took the bag and went through it**

 **'Chris here is you i Pad Robin your tiaras Sammy your head phones twins your rings and Juliets locket' Betty said handing the stuff out**

 **then she lifted Robin up and held Jughead's hand**

 **'Betty i want to go to the playroom' Christopher said**

 **'me too' Robin said**

 **'ok come on'**

 **she took the kids into the playroom and left them in there with Evelyn and Sammy whilst her and her friends looked for the adults first they went into Betty's room**

 **'i just want to check on Juliet's things' Betty said as she pushed the wardrobe to the side**

 **'what are you doing?' Archie asked**

 **'follow me and you'll see' Betty said opening a trap door and crawling through it followed by her friends**

 **'Elizabeth Cooper these clothes are not meant to be crawled in' Cheryl said crawling though**

 **'what is this room?' Kevin asked there where loads of pictures on the walls and there was a drawer for everyone**

 **'It's our memory room, we keep our treasure in here like a photo of us at homecoming then this is a photo of Juliet before she was killed, I gave birth to her on the 23rd of July at 8:30 the day you all rescued me'**

 **'Betty we are so sorry' Cheryl said**

 **'Don't be, I wasn't ready to be a mother but the hour I held her I told her all about you guys, Daddy, uncle Archie and Kevin and auntie Cheryl, Veronica Toni and Josie' Betty said**

 **"you're never going to be alone again i promise" Jughead promise**

 **a at the end of high school they all stayed in river dale and Betty and Jughead got married and had two kids, Skylar and Romeo and they all lived happily ever after**


End file.
